


Better

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Our love has changed, it’s not the same. And the only way to say it, is say it…it’s better(Songfic)





	Better

Their first kiss comes at the dawn of a new day, a new year. Fitting considering it sparks the dawn of a new era in the relationship between Mulder and Scully. Their first kiss comes after a night of worry, of panic, of zombies and necromancers and blood. And not for the first time one of them has been hospitalised, had a brush with death, and realized that life is indeed too short.

Their second kiss, less than 24 hours after the first, takes them both by surprise. There’s no near-death encounter this time, no hospitalisation – neither partner has been injured, or encountered aliens, liver-eating mutants, mothmen or vampires. It’s a simple kiss, a kiss between two friends, two very good friends, who are becoming so much more, a kiss full of love, hope and promise.

Mulder answers the door without looking, knowing full well who stands behind it. Sure enough Scully smiles up at him, gazing appraisingly at his simple choice of jeans and black t-shirt. His sling is god knows where, but he doesn’t look to be in too much discomfort “Hey.”

“Hey. You ok?”

“Yeah, I thought I’d just drop by.”

“Oh?” He knows it’s more than that.

“Well that and I figured with only one arm in full working order, you wouldn’t be able to fend for yourself this evening, so I thought I’d come to your rescue. Again.” She fails to conceal a smirk as she raises her right hand, in which she carries a take-out bag. The smell makes Mulder’s eyes water. Chinese. 

“You know me too well Scully.” He stands back, letting her into the apartment, before closing the door behind her. “I should have held off getting dressed this afternoon. Perhaps you could have helped me into my pants.”

“This afternoon?” She turns to raise her eyebrow at him, then diverts left into the kitchen.

“I woke up late, but I had a late night you know.”

“So did I, but I still made it out of bed well before midday.”

Mulder chuckles. He stands by the door, smiling to himself as he watches his partner at work, removing plates from the cupboard and dishing up the food. She knows its apartment like it’s her own. They’ve always been comfortable with one another, but in recent months it’s become more apparent. They no longer need the pretence of paperwork or case files to drop by unannounced – it’s become natural for them to want to spend their free time with one another. And they do. If he thought Scully wanted the company of others – people other than him – he’d encourage her to get out more, meet old friends, but she’s told him she doesn’t, and she’s shown him that he’s the one who matters to her. “And I was drugged.”

“Whatever. Do you want a drink?” Scully’s words pull Mulder from his thoughts and he steps forward into the kitchen. He catches the smell of the awaiting food and his stomach rumbles loudly in anticipation “That smells really good.”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“I’ll get the drinks. I have plenty of practice doing things one-handed.”

Once again, he’s the proud recipient of Scully’s trademark eyebrow. “I’m not even going to ask.”

“I meant opening beer bottles.”

“Right, of course you did.”

‘Iced tea ok?’

“Sounds good. Dinner’s served, do you want to eat in the living room? Ooh-”

As Scully turns, she finds herself face-to-face with her partner, who’s armed with a glass in each hand. He reaches behind her, placing the first and then the second out of harm’s way on the counter with his good arm, effectively pinning Scully in place. ‘Excuse me.’ He grins down at her, and Scully realises this is her chance to equal things, her chance to make the first move. Without warning, she lifts herself up onto tiptoe and kisses him chastely on the lips. She can already feel the blush forming as she starts to pull away, but Mulder lifts his left hand and cups her cheek before she moves too far. It’s his turn to move now and he swoops down, capturing her lips with his own for a more insistent kiss. As his tongue comes out to battle with Scully’s, she can feel her head swimming, the butterflies in her stomach racing, her legs turning to jelly. She knew they’d be good at this – they knew each other inside out, they could talk to one another without uttering a word, the fact that sparks would fly when they were together was inevitable.

It seems like hours before they pull away, struggling for breath as Scully presses her forehead against Mulder’s. As she looks into her partner’s eyes, she can feel the intensity of his gaze; she can see the want and desire residing there. Mulder had once tried to protest that he didn’t gaze at Scully, but it was a downright lie and he knew it. And now they’re here, at this new stage in their relationship, he doesn’t have to pretend anymore, neither of them do. Things are changing between them, but they’re not the same, they’re better.


End file.
